Naruto's Baby Bunshin
by wind scarlett
Summary: Replacing Hinata with his bunshin, Naruto didn't aware he could make himself pregnant. Hinata's jealousy, Sakura's untamed rage, and Kyuubi never ending threats was a serial of madness during his pregnancy. My, will you be fine, Naruto? T for excessive swearing and naughty theme. Two shots. Naruto/Hinata.


**Note: **M-preg is never my concern, but I love the funny things especially when the main character got pregnant by his foolishness. The idea was inspired by my friend's fic, _**Usahakan Bunshinmu Steril**_, but of course, I turned it my style. Hope you enjoy reading this, happy reading~!

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning: **swearing, seductive scene, M-preg, no yaoi

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto's Baby Bunshin **

**Part 1 Naruto's Pregnancy  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

It was no longer secret that Hinata had told her true feeling to her dreamy Naruto when they had been facing Pain. It was also no longer secret that Naruto finally answered Hinata's confession even though he _secretly _still had young pink _kunoichi_ deep inside his heart. Yeah, well, Hinata was aware of Naruto's troublesome feeling, and that was rather hard for her. Even so, having Naruto in her side was more than enough, and she believed someday Naruto would be hers. Why not, they always spend hours together in Naruto's room, doing forbidden this and doing extremely out of moral that, without Neji-_niisan_ and Hiashi's permission.

Hinata, come on…" Naruto hugged Hinata's slender waist, then gave soft kisses along her shoulders. He hoped Hinata would change her mind. Without her lame blue jacket, Hinata looked sexy like hell, making Naruto lost his conscience in seconds, surrendered under the power of lust. "I couldn't wait any longer-_ttebayo_…"

"Naruto-_kun_… I wa-want you too, but I just can't…" Hinata stuttered, eyed him in bashful way. She always obeyed his commands, and gave anything he wanted, but this time was kind of exception. She simply couldn't. "It's almost dark, and I must join night practice with Hanabi and _otousan_—"

Naruto was trying to persuade his lover, whispering words softly to her ear, "no problem, five minutes is all I want…"

"Yo-you did say the same last time… and… and we ended spending five hours… even more…" Hinata refused, hid her blush from him. "I-I'm afraid o_tousan _notices our affair, lately I always went home late…"

"Argghh…" Naruto released a deep sigh, didn't know how to react. He had no idea about telling their relationship to Hinata's father, Hiashi Hyuuga nowadays. Hiashi was very strict about anything. Knowing their relationship and what they had done all the time perhaps ended with the ceremonial cutting of his most precious manhood—down deep to the root.

"Uhhmm, w-what about to-tomorrow?" Hinata tried her best to console Naruto's stress, smiling sweetly. "Naruto-_kun, _to-tomorrow I'll anything y-you want…"

Still, Naruto backed and curled up in his bed. Realizing Naruto was angry and _sexually frustrated_, the cute Hyuuga took the scrolls—their alibi so far—and walked toward the door. She hoped Naruto could understand her reasons, for their own sake.

Naruto watched Hinata leaving him from his window apartment, depressed enough to hit his own head on the wall. How could Hinata left him depressed, when his brain had nothing but sex, and the only solution of curing his depression was sex?

_Just wait two fucking seconds…_

_How he acted so foolish-ttebayo?_

Out of the blue Sasuke appeared in front of him, then gave him a cold stare, telling him moron. "You are moron, _dobe._"

_Sasuke that son of bitch! _Naruto quickly kicked Sasuke out of his mind, and then nodded many times. He got a very, very genius plan inside his head, which could beat the theory of _sharingan _evolution or even the amazing _rinnegan_. He was the child prodigy who would fit to be the next _hokage_.

Without Hinata he could _always_ have sex—no limit and free of risks. He didn't have to worry about Hiashi and Neji knocking his door and had him eliminated. He didn't have to worry whether Hinata objected the sex positions he demand. _Why should that magnificent idea never appeared in his brain? _

Every single wish of his dirty mind could be fulfilled by a little modification of _kage bunshin_. He just needed to modify his _kage bunshin_, after that combined it with _oiroke no jutsu_. _Voila_, there's a copy of his erotic self, who would do anything he wished for.

Anything. He. Wished. For. What. A. Genius.

Laughing madly in his apartment, the over-excited blond screamed cheerfully, "_Kage bunshin no jutsu~! Oiroke no jutsu~!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tsunade fainted repeatedly, revealing her aged-body, which had never shown in any media when she finally got Naruto's body check-up result. That was so—so beyond. Shizune leaped up and dashed toward her teacher, taking her to the rescue. There, there, Naruto was alone, holding the simple stick in his hand. Two red lines which meant he was positive.

_He was positively pregnant._

You found nothing wrong, Naruto Uzumaki was having baby inside his body. That would be just normal if he were woman, he was over-sexually active anyway. The problem was he was man, hot-blooded one. How could he be pregnant? Who made him pregnant? Could he possibly make himself pregnant? Was he—was he amoeba?

_Relax, there's—there's must be something wrong, a silly mistake. _

_Tsunade was old lady, she wasn't a prefect medic-nin. No matter how smart and talented she was, she must have difficulties when checking his body. Fainting, vomiting, morning sickness and the sudden hatred whenever he saw ramen were the side effects for witnessing Sai and Kakashi's monstrous sizes in onsen. Their sizes were beyond words anyway. _

Suddenly Naruto remembered that fateful night, three days ago when he was bored—and highly aroused. He created sexy _bunshin_, long blond hair, smooth skin, and big breasts, although not as great as Hinata.

"_A-are you sure you want to cum inside me-ttebayo?" his bunshin asked him coquettishly. He designed her exactly like Hinata, bashful but flirt. "My body feels strange…"_

"_You are me, there's no side effect." Naruto aggressively joined their bodies, positioning his bunshin on the top of him. He hardly smiled, "It feels heavenly…"_

… _heaven knew why it happened to him._

To be honest, he had felt weird things all over his body since three days ago. He could sense another chakra growing bigger and bigger inside his stomach. _Well, it's kinda illogical to think if you were having baby while having penis, right?_

The hospital door was opened with crazy force, pale Tsunade and Shizune entered. Naruto was rather shocked when the Fifth _Hokage_ watched him in as if he had transformed into most interesting subject, let alone the most disgusting male in the whole country.

"STOP THERE! STOP MOVING AND LET ME CHECK YOU!" Tsunade shouted out loud, then locking Naruto and herself for hours. She cared nothing but Naruto's condition, which had long gone passing the normal barrier.

Naruto admitted that three days ago he didn't wear any contraception, and had marathon sex with his _bunshin_ nonstop. He also confessed that he had quick temper, easily irritated without logical reasons. And so on and on, many things even worldwide _kunoichi_ like Tsunade even hardly imagined.

Time passed.

**.**

**.**

**. **

"This is crazy, this is unbelievable…" hissed Tsunade, checking Naruto's stomach. The fox boy didn't dare to leave any comments. "Yesterday it was like three months fetus, but today it's four months already. The cells grows like very beastly in the last 24 hours. Based on this growth, you'll give birth very soon through whatever…"

Naruto was getting pale in seconds. "Ehmm, I could change myself into woman when it comes. Yet, are you sure I'm pregnant? Are you making mistakes or what-_ttebayo_?"

Tsunade gave vicious look which could silence crying child. "This whole week you can't go anywhere—"

_BRAKKKKKK_

People were coming inside the room, led by pink-haired _kunoichi _with worrying face. "Tsunade-_shishou_ had checked your condition, right? Are you okay, now?" Sakura gazed at Naruto, her eyes flashed her feling toward the fox boy. "_Shishou_, is Naruto all right?"

"Naruto couldn't be sick that easily, right Naruto?" Kiba interrupted. "Hey, don't forget our deal to get the biggest fish next week, the winner takes all."

"You should practice more to prevent illness!" Rock Lee said over-enthusiastically. His teeth shone like pearls, and he thumbed ups. "Stop wasting our youth staying in bed, 'kay!"

"You're lack of vitality." Chouji added. "Buy more snacks.

Naruto was very, very determined to hide his real condition. Yet, smelling Chouji's snack was the last line. He couldn't keep it any longer. He wanted to vomit. _Damn, vomit means I'm really sick. Really sick means pregnant. Pregnant means I'm doomed-ttebayo!_

"Are you seriously sick?"

"What's happening with you, Naruto? You look as pale as zombie!"

"Ehehe, I'm—" the next _Hokage_ felt confused, didn't know what to say. _How could he let anyone knows his pregnancy? How could he make anyone leave the room very soon? What to do? What to do?_

_PAKKKK DUGGGG BRAGGG BUGGGHHHH_

Unexpectedly, a serious pain attacked his stomach and spread all around his weak body. The pain was so terribly awful Naruto bit his lips. It felt like having wild, raging storm inside his belly, destroying every cells inside. _Damn, damn, Kyuubi's fault! _

"Ughhhh…"

"Naruto?" Tsunade hurriedly moved to his side, checking Naruto's chakra changing with her left hand. She could felt Kyuubi's wildness there, tormenting Naruto. "Is it Kyuubi?"

Naruto nodded. His chakra was inadequate to fully control Kyuubi, and that beast was aware of that fact. However, he still maintained to lock him inside. Sweat slowly covered his face, body trembling. Naruto cursed_, fuck you, Kyuubi!_

"_My, exactly happened to you, Naruto_?" Kyuubi was definitely teasing him. "_I could sense another chakra inside you, just the way Kushina had long ago. This is incredibly humourous, wahahahahahaha…_"

_Bastard. _Naruto tried so hard to conceal his pain. _Why Kyuubi makes trouble at time like this? Where that fucking fox days before? _

"_How come you ended this way?_"

"_Shut up! Stop struggling Kyuubi!_"

"_I don't know how fool you are, wahahahaha…_" Kyuubi laughed at him hysterically, torturing Naruto to the most. Naruto kept quiet, holing his hellish belly.

Tsunade noticed Naruto's untamed pain, that's why she asked everyone to leave Naruto alone. All of the visitors were left disappointed, and they didn't even know what was truly happened with the blond boy. "Naruto couldn't accept visitors, so you'd better—"

"But, we are here for Naruto—"

"Tsunade-_shishou_…"

Tsunade was troubled with those demands. She didn't even know when Naruto became so popular like that, many questioned his condition. Well, if only Naruto weren't pregnant, she could answer all questions easily. "Listen, you time is—"

The officials from Suna entered the room, Gaara stepped in with desert fruits in his hands. His pale and expressionless face showed little emotion whenhe saw Naruto was in pain, holding his stomach. He cared Naruto so much, the savior of his darkness. Gaara quickly kneeled, asking Naruto's condition, "I heard you're sick. How are your feeling?"

Died. Destroyed. Maniacally slain.

"Ah, I'm just tired-_ttebayo_!" Naruto faked a cheerful smile. He saw all of his friends came all over the place, following Gaara. _Damn,there's no way he look just tired. _"There's nothing you have to worry about, Gaara!"

"You've a very pale face, Naruto…" Gaara wrinkled his white face, much paler than the pregnant boy. "I'm here if you want further treatment in Suna."

"I'm o-okay, you should be-believe me," Naruto stuttered, looking directly into Gaara's scary eyes. "Gaara, I'm fine-_ttebayo_!"

"There's no use lying to me, I guess we should—" Gaara grabbed Naruto's hands. "Come on, come with me to Suna, I'll prepare all our best medic-_nin_ to nurse you back, Naruto."

"Naruto had his words. He'll be fine, so leave this room." Tsunade was getting furious, tucked away Gaara's hands. "He'll be just fine."

"But Naruto…" Gaara insisted. "Naruto looks he's in pain, how could I ignore him while he's—"

"Naruto still needs total rest to regain his health. One more, young _Kazekage_, we have great treatments here, even _much better_ than Suna." Tsunade said with high voice, making sure everyone listened to her. The news of pregnant Naruto must be kept in secrecy, forever. "I beg everyone to leave this room, _please_."

Everyone groaned but they left.

"Finally, Naruto, what a relie—"

No, this wasn't the end.

Naruto's secret was still in danger as soft soothing voice was coming behind the door. Naruto knew damned well whose voice was that. Hinata, his beloved lover was looking at him worryingly. "Naruto-_kun_… "

_Shit, no way he could trick Hinata's byakuugan._

**.**

**.**

**.**

The next few days Hinata refused to leave Naruto and decided to stay by his side—along with Sakura. True, Sakura also chose to stay with him, checking his hormones and baby vigilantly. She cared much about his condition. Naruto, in the other side, was excitedly happy having both of his beloved girls cared for him, but this situation was quite difficult for Hinata and Sakura.

"D-do you want more porridge?" Hinata lovingly wiped the trail of water from the tip of Naruto's lips. Her midnight blue eyes were watching him closely, ready to give anything he wanted. Hinata knew his pregnancy, and she didn't even give him any fuss about him being stupid made love with _bunshin_ and forgot wearing any condoms. She still loved him like usual. What's more, Hinata was very happy to have baby around. _Naruto-kun's baby must be sweet and lovely like its father._

"You vomited again, Naruto-_kun_."

"After vomiting you can't give him porridge. Naruto's stomach must be very weak, so warm herb will help him regain his power." Sakura explained cynically. Well, knowing Naruto's pregnancy and seeing his belly becoming bigger and bigger, Sakura forced herself to believe what her eyes told her. And she loathed looking at Hinata stayed beside Naruto night and day. "Here's your drink, Naruto."

"I have no problem taking both porridge and potion, Hinata, Sakura-_chan_…" Naruto said very carefully, torn between his harem. _There's no way harem could be this frightening, _he said silently. _Kyuubi was getting stronger and stronger day by day. How if Kyuubi freed when he gave birth? Oh, crap, Hinata and Sakura-chan's fighting was even more scarier-ttebayo… _

"W-why you said so?" Hinata started crying, her hands began folding lower part of her blue jacket. "So you li-like Sakura's potion mo-more? Y-you don't need me a-anymore? "

"No way, why you doubted me-_ttebayo_?" Naruto consoled Hinata, caressing her head affectionately. "Of course not, I need you, Hinata."

"You mean, me being here is threatening your lovey-dovey time, right, Naruto?" Sakura seemed pissed enough to rip his skin alive. Dark aura surrounded her body. Creepy. Terrifying.

"N-no! Sakura-_chan! _I never think that way about you! I love having you here beside me-_ttebayo_!"

"So you really love her, Naruto-_kun_?"

"_Another cheap love scheme, Naruto? Stuck between two girls?_" harsh tone from Kyuubi was heard. "_I'll destroy you and crush you into zillion pieces when the time comes._"

For your information, this happened many times. Hinata's jealousy, Sakura's endless rage, and Kyuubi's threats attacked desperate Naruto nonstop, never stopped even once. Moreover, the baby inside his tummy kept kicking uncontrollably. _Is this something called karma-ttebayo?_

"I-I'll be the father of Naruto's baby, because I'm his first!" Hinata acclaimed Naruto, telling how much she loved him. "No-none could love Naruto-_kun_ more but me!"

"Do you think I don't care about Naruto? Are you talking about Naruto's first time? It doesn't really matter! All he cares is me, not you!" Sakura replied with louder tone. "I'm much better person to be the father of Naruto's baby!"

Naruto hid his face under the blanket.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hyuuga residence, which was usually peaceful and more serene than old temple in the middle of mountains, suddenly was so crowded, and very much busy. Hiashi was found lying down with indescribable illness like heart attack or whatever when he heard Hinata was pregnant with Naruto's baby, the news bearer was still unexposed. Of course, the Hyuuga Clan's leader wouldn't let that Naruto, the prodigy child, was walking alive on earth. How dare that thing touched—even impregnated his daughter.

"Neji, show me the way." Hiashi commanded in cold voice even though his heart was boiling thousands degrees inside. No wonder his precious daughter often came late, and she became quieter.

Neji nodded obediently. "Sure thing_, jiisan_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Feel free to give any comments or flames, everyone. Thanks for reading this chapter. See you in the final chapter anyway~!**


End file.
